And So We Go On
by eyeslikethecosmos
Summary: Post HTTYD3. Life continues on for the residents of New Berk. Hiccup grapples with the loss of his best friend, the stress of building a new village from the ground up, and the promise of an eternity with the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Haddock was not a light sleeper. Once, he had managed to fall asleep with an anthology held aloft over his head, and woke hours later with aching arms and a book that crash-landed on his nose. He walked around with a swollen, bruised face for a week after that fiasco. Snotlout must have said that Hiccup "had his nose in a book" a thousand times. Hiccup must have rolled his eyes twice as much.

No, Hiccup slept soundly. Despite the hours it may take him to fall asleep, once he was out he remained out until awoken by a tap or a noise.

Today, it was both.

"Hiccup?"

He grumbled, moving his hand in the direction of the noise and nudge.

"Toothless, stop. It's too early."

His fingers brushed against something soft and warm: fabric.

Realization caused his eyes to open: Toothless did not wear clothes. Toothless did not speak.

Toothless was not…

"Gobber?"

The blacksmith stood beside Hiccup's cot, his good hand pressed against the young chief's shoulder. For a fleeting moment, Hiccup felt hope boil through his body: The dragons! They came back! But Gobber's shaggy eyebrows were downturned. Streaks broke through the soot that normally coated his cheeks. His light eyes were glassy, and his voice was raspier than normal.

"What happened?" Hiccup sat up, reaching for his spare prosthetic, choking down a gulp as he realized that, for the first time in years, his metal leg was not covered in dragon slobber. "Warlords?"

"No sign of 'em all night."

"Okay," Hiccup exhaled, pushing himself off of his cot. He had to stoop down slightly in his tent: the fabric had begun to cave in on itself. He supposed he had to fix that at some point, after he made himself a new leg. "What's up?"

"It's…Astrid."

The heat drained from Hiccup's body, congregating into Hiccup's boot.

"Where is she?"

Gobber shifted his shoulders, parting his lips to speak but failing to form the words. Hiccup knew then, he knew exactly where she was. It was the same place where, hours earlier, she had to tear him away.

New Berk was humming in the early morning hours. Not the typical buzz that greeted Hiccup each morning, but more like a hive emerging from hibernating. It was reassuring to see that life was able to move on despite the hardships of unimaginable loss. On the far side of the makeshift village, he spotted Eret gathering some scouts to set out on patrol. The man's back was to him, but Hiccup made a mental note to thank him later on: he saved him from doling out that one task. Gobber had started back towards his blacksmith stand, a single table in a small clearing. Hiccup supposed that there were more important buildings to construct: a great hall, houses, a shipyard…but he needed the blacksmith shop built and operating as soon as possible. It would be his one, rare reprieve, now that he was grounded.

Up the hills he trekked. New Berk, or he supposed just Berk now, was a rockier landscape than their last home. Larger too. A year ago he would have been up at the crack of dawn to run off to explore and map his new surroundings. Now he had to entrust that job to others.

_Mom would be good, _he thought with a frustrated sigh. His backup prosthetic snagged on a divot that his other one would have easily stepped over. _I'll ask her later. _

Finally, he could see the flat span of meadowland that seemed to float right out into the ocean. The early morning sunlight made the dew sparkle like gemstones. The tall grass caressed his legs like encouraging hands as he walked out towards Astrid.

She sat still, straight, and silent: a warrior's position. Her blonde hair swayed gently in the sea breeze. Her braid had come undone, leaving a column of curls right down the center of her skull. Hiccup blushed slightly at the sight of her unbound hair. Over the past year she had become more daring, pushing the limits of what was socially acceptable. His heart had nearly burst when he first saw her with her hair halfway down. Gobber had had some choice words that day: _"Yer not getting a move on so she's hoping to snare a more sensible Viking." _

No, it turns out having her hair down was easier with her new helmet.

But now, seeing it completely free, Hiccup felt as if he was invading her privacy. Unbounded hair was a sight reserved for family and, well, husbands. Hiccup was neither. Despite his every aching wish he was still neither.

He almost turned around, back to the village, until a glimmer of startling blue caught his eye. Astrid had spotted him. She glanced over her shoulder with an expression that seemed almost, shy.

"You need to grease that leg," she said with the faintest of smiles. "I could hear you coming over the sound of the waves."

Hiccup chuckled sheepishly, limping over besides her. He waited for her to motion to sit, but her eyes turned to fixate on the horizon. He knelt down next to her, a respectful different.

It was then he noticed that her lips were tinged with blue, and her skin was frightfully pale. She wasn't shivering, but it looked as though her warmth had vaporized into the early morning air. Though the island itself felt warmer, the sea remained just as bitter and hostile.

"Astrid-"

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered, tucking her chin into her knees. "I thought I heard her calling me. I thought maybe…maybe she decided to stay."

Stormfly. Astrid's loyal, fearless Nadder. Every bit of a warrior as Astrid, two halves of one whole unstoppable force. They had parted so easily, with Astrid undoing Stormfly's saddle strap, nuzzling her with a final "my good girl." There had been no drawn out goodbyes, and hardly any tears on Astrid's part save for an added wetness to her eyes. She had even been smiling, laughing as the village headed back to the encampment.

That was not the Astrid Hofferson sitting next to him now.

Hiccup felt like the dumbest, greediest Viking in existence.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He reached for her hand. It was colder than mountain air.

"I stopped by but you were asleep. I didn't think-" she paused. Hiccup understood.

"You didn't think I'd actually be sleeping."

"Something like that, yeah."

He covered her hand with his, hoping the heat from his palms would manage to defrost hers.

"Well…almost dying takes a lot out of you."

She glanced over at him, her lips parted in protest.

"You need to stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Almost dying."

He released her hand, "It's…kind of an occupational hazard."

With a sigh, she tugged on Hiccup's arm, pulling him all the way to the ground to sit beside her.

"The Red Death, Drago, the Bewilderbeest, Grimmel…all the other wild and reckless stunts and adventures…that damn flight suit…Gods Hiccup it's like you attract death."

"Thank you? I really don't _try _to…"

She shook her head. "I know you don't Hiccup, I _know_…" she could not turn her head quickly enough to hide the tears that had sprung free. Her body began to shake. "But, yesterday I had to say goodbye to my best friend and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. If the Light Fury hadn't…if she…"

"Hey…Astrid…hey…" he pulled her closer, close enough to inhale the sweet scent of her windblown hair. "I'm right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

She shivered, turning herself into his chest so that her cheek rested over his heart. He wrapped himself around her, willing the heat of his body to spread to her, to warm her instead of him.

"Thank you," she whispered when she finally stopped trembling.

"Of course. I'm not going to let you freeze to death."

Her cheek rustled against the leather of his jerkin.

"No, not that." Blue eyes bore into him. She looked so young, so ethereal…it was one of those moments that Hiccup swore he was still a lanky teenage boy staring outside of the forge window. "Thank you for showing me a different way, for getting me to change my mind about dragons, for giving me the best six years of my life."

Hiccup smiled into her hair, brushing the gentlest of kisses against her scalp.

"You're welcome," he stroked her back, willing his hands to stay down instead of waving around wildly. Though he wished his voice was louder, all he could manage was a whisper:

_"I would like to give you more years…" _

"I miss her," Astrid sighed, "I miss her so much. I didn't think I could miss someone like this."

A heady mix of relief and disappointment coursed through Hiccup's veins.

"I know."

Another sigh escaped her lips, "I shouldn't be complaining though…it's not like you and Tooth-"

"No, no, _no_," Hiccup stopped her, "This isn't about me and how I'm feeling. I didn't come out here in this freezing wind to talk about my issues—which I have _many_, by the way. You'd be here a week if I started throwing them out there."

Astrid giggled slightly, a welcomed sound.

"But Astrid, I'm serious, okay?" He held her hand to his heart, leaning his face close to hers. "If you need to talk, you talk. If you need to cry, you cry. If you need to punch someone…I'll go find Snotlout."

Giggles erupted into melodious laughter. Her arms wrapped tighter around his shoulders, and he pulled her closer until there was only air between them. He kissed her on her cheeks, on her nose, on her head. He counted the sparse freckles beneath her eyes. He watched as the sun rose fully into the sky, illuminating her hair like a crown. They stayed like that for until neither one could stand the chill anymore.

"We should head back," Astrid said as she helped Hiccup to his foot. "They'll be looking for you."

"Literally everyone in the village," Hiccup exhaled sharply righting himself, "Waiting and watching for me to tell them what to do…great."

"Hey," she cupped his jaw. Hiccup was suddenly tempted to plant a kiss into her palm. "You're not alone, remember? And dragon or no dragon, you're still the chief."

"Eh, only until I majorly screw up."

Astrid rolled her eyes, whacking him gently on the arm.

"You've already done that…plenty of times…so what else are you going to do Chief?"

_Marry you, _he thought longingly.

"I guess…we need to find a place for a new hall."

"Sounds like a plan," she beamed, giving his hand one final squeeze, "One thing at a time babe."

Hiccup smiled, leaning in to kiss her temple, only to find an empty space.

"Come on! I'll race you!"

She darted off before Hiccup could even shout out:

"Oh come on…THIS ISN'T EVEN MY GOOD LEG!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup did not propose that morning, despite his instincts screaming at him to do so. It wouldn't have been right, not with Astrid so upset over losing Stormfly. She was vulnerable, and asking would have been exploitation. His position in the universe wasn't so great either…he didn't want anyone to think she accepted out of pity…and besides, she was the one saying they weren't ready.

It wasn't like there wasn't a million other things to do in the meantime.

After his father died, Hiccup buried himself in his duties as the new chief. It was a way to keep moving forward, to numb away the pain if only for a moment. He was foolish to think it would work a second time. A year ago he had been able to look up to see dragons, to see Toothless dutifully beside him. He could reach out and touch the smooth scales of the Night Fury whenever he needed his reassuring presence. Now, Hiccup found his right hand darting out to the side behind his table, only to grasp open air.

"Clan Jorgenson!" He groaned, curling his fingers back into his palm. Spitelout, his half-uncle, strolled up to his desk.

"We want a plot on top of that hill," Spitelout pointed off behind Hiccup's head, up to one of the many slopes that graced their new home. Hiccup shook his head.

"No can do Spitelout. Clan Ack already staked their claim."

"What?" Spitelout yanked over Hiccup's helmet, where inside there were dozens of rolled up pieces of parchment. "This system is rigged."

"It's completely random. How is it rigged?"

"The Ack's had some of the best land on Berk, why should they get it again?"

Hiccup folded his hands beneath his chin and sighed.

"Spitelout…you had the second best plot of land on Old Berk…the second largest house…"

"Well, my son is your heir. Shouldn't he get first pick?"

"Snotlout might not be living under your roof for long if he marries," Hiccup scribbled absentmindedly on his chart, impatient for Spitelout to give a reasonable response. "Besides, he's only my heir until I have a son or daughter of my own."

"Yeah, and when's that going to happen?"

Hiccup nearly snapped his pencil in half. He could feel his nostrils flare, but managed to exhale calmly.

"Probably before Snotlout finds someone to marry him."

"I-"

"I'll give you a plot on one of the western hills. Nice view of the sunsets, fresh sea breeze…you and Aunt Lundy will love it." He reached into the helmet and pulled out another slip, "Clan Ingerman!"

* * *

"Give any thought as to where to put the new hall, Chief?" Eret caught up with Hiccup in the afternoon, after plots had been distributed and bowls of fish stew had been passed around. Hiccup hadn't eaten, he didn't have much of an appetite. The smell of fish brought back memories of Toothless's morning breath. "I know the men are itching for a round of mead, myself included."

"I'm thinking that hill overlooking the inlet."

"Not a bad choice. Good vantage point to spot any threats at sea," Eret waved to passing villagers with such an ease, it was like he was Berkian born and raised. "How about your own homestead?"

"That's the last thing on my mind Eret," Hiccup ignored the sharp pain shooting up his left leg. He _needed _a better leg, and quick. "I have hundreds of Vikings that need homes first, plus the livestock."

"Selfless to the end huh? Admirable in a leader. Still, you've got to bunk with someone: a chief can't stay in a tent forever."

"Are you offering?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Well, the guys were thinking of building a temporary bachelor hut of sorts. Tuffnut's idea."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or-"

"Well I think part of it has to do with his 'beard' since…" Eret gestured to himself, with blue stripes where a beard would be on any other man. "Compensation."

"Ah…" Hiccup smirked. "Well Eret, as someone who has had the unfortunate experience of bunking with Tuffnut…good luck."

"Oh Hikke!"

Hiccup grumbled, "Speaking of Hel…"

Tuffnut sauntered up to them stroking his faux-beard. He had braided it in a new fashion after having it undone during the battle against the armada, and seemed quite pleased with the ensemble.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before flashing a forced smile that went unnoticed by the twin.

"Hey Tuff…"

"I was just in the neighborhood, showing off my _manly _facial hair," he emphasized with a fondling stroke, "When I heard that you and the fair Viking warrior queen were seen traipsing into the village early this morning, arms wrapped around each other in a lover's embrace…"

Hiccup gestured pointedly to his prosthetic.

"Oh for Odin's…my good leg is at the bottom of the ocean and this is the _only _one I have!"

"You ought to take a breather Chief," Eret said concernedly, "Been limping all day."

"I told you you need _swagger, _not," Tuffnut marched around in a crude imitation of Hiccup's gait.

"Tuffnut, I'm going to say something, and please by all means take this the wrong way…shut up."

As he turned to storm off, wincing all the while, he heard Tuffnut shout over the din of the village:

"Way to be authoritative Hikke!"

* * *

Grumbling, Hiccup found his way back to his tent. Tired, sore, and drained, he figured he could squeeze in about an hour's worth of shuteye. Everyone else could manage for a while, but he could _not _manage without a decent rest. The sight of his dilapidated tent made him groan as he recalled his promise to fix it earlier in the morning. With a defeated sigh, and his leg no longer functioning as a useable metal limb, he decided to risk the canvas collapsing on him than waste another moment not in bed.

His bed, however, was occupied.

"Mom?"

Valka Haddock lifted her pale green eyes towards the opening of the tent. While her irises maintained a permanent glassiness that reminded Hiccup of a calm sea, her eyes were noticeably full of tears. In her hands was Hiccup's old stuffed dragon, stitched with his name on the side.

"Oh, Hiccup…I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

He gestured halfheartedly to his leg. Valka moved to stand, but Hiccup waved her down.

His sigh of relief was seconds long as he finally, _finally _sat down. His stump was red and raw.

Valka grimaced noticeably, turning away. In the year since their reuniting, she had yet come to terms with the damage done to her only child.

"Spitelout told me you gave him a plot on one of the hills."

"Yeah."

"He wasn't too thrilled about that…Lundy seems okay though."

Hiccup hummed quietly. Smalltalk with his mom was never easy…he never thought he would admit that talking to his dad was simpler, yet here he was.

"I came in here to get away from that cousin of yours."

"He never listens, does he?"

"I keep reminding him I'm his aunt but he seems to think that being his father's _half-_sister is like I'm an adopted sister…his father never listened either." Valka smiled fondly.

"Runs in the family," Hiccup added. "Viking stubbornness."

Valka hummed quietly, her fingers thumbing over the stitching of Hiccup's name.

"You were five months old when I made this for you, it was the same week that Cloudjumper-" she gasped, clearing her throat. Hiccup saw her face transform before him, from one of simple conversation to one of agony. She dropped the toy to the ground, her long fingers clenching at her mouth and at her stomach. A whimper gave way to a wail, an inhuman noise that shattered Hiccup's heart. Without thinking, he wrapped his mother in his arms and rocked her.

"I'm right here Mom," he murmured softly.

She sniffled, wiping her face with trembling hands.

"Oh Hiccup, I'm sorry, I-" the words melted into a stream of gasps and coughs. Hiccup waited for her to find the words, waited for her to calm.

"I thought, knowing that it was what was best for him…saying goodbye wouldn't have hurt as much as it does," she whispered, minutes later. "He was such a dear, dear friend, and I-" she gulped, "Twenty one years."

Hiccup continued to console her, rocking her gently as she heaved and shuddered.

"He took me away from my family," she croaked, "but in the end he became a part of my family. I wouldn't have made it in this world without him, I couldn't have, and it's been so long since I've had my feet on the ground that I don't know if…" she sighed glancing up into Hiccup's eyes, "Oh son, I'm so sorry."

"Mom, you don't have anything to be sorry for-"

"I do Hiccup, I do. Even after we were reunited, even after your father…my mind was always elsewhere, up in the clouds. I don't know if I can move on from that life. I don't know if I'm strong enough. I don't know the path that's ahead-"

Hiccup pressed the palm of his hand against his mother's cheek. She stiffened, glancing up until their eyes met.

"We'll find it and walk down it together then Mom, I promise," He brushed back a gray hair that had fallen loose from her plates and smile, "Sorry, but you're stuck with me."

Valka chuckled, straightening. Her fingers found the back of Hiccup's head and fiddled with the thick strands of auburn hair, finding a small, intricately woven braid.

Her smile shifted from one of amusement to one of mischief.

"I heard you were out early this morning with Astrid."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Nothing happened-"

"Oh no, Gobber told me what was going on…poor dear. Luckily she has you to help."

Hiccup shrugged, "Most of the time I'm the one that's lucky to have her. None of this," he gestured grandly around him before frowning, "Okay well, most of Old Berk would have never existed if not for her. She's the main reason I shot Toothless down in the first place, all to get a date with her"

"Oh?"

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "Yeah, I had it _bad _Mom."

"You still do."

With a groan, Hiccup flopped back on his cot.

"I was going to ask her to marry me back on Old Berk…I had it all planned out. Then Gobber had to open his big mouth and Astrid said that we weren't ready, and then Toothless found the Light Fury and Grimmel found us and-"

"Oh I knew exactly what you were up to Hiccup," Valka snickered.

"What? How?"

"We shared a house, and I could hear you pacing during the night. Metal legs aren't very good for sneaking around you know."

"Oh gods, you didn't hear my-"

"What was it the one night…oh yes, 'Eyes as blue as Nadder scales, on me her fists can brutally whale…'"

"Oh _gods_!" He buried his face in his hands.

"While the idea behind it is…sweet, I don't think Astrid is much for poetry."

"I'm glad my notes burned down with the house then…" Hiccup moaned, crunching up to sit again. "I don't know what to do Mom…I want to marry her, I'd skip every bit of tradition and ceremony if it meant I could marry her right this second…but I don't even know if she _wants _to. And now with everything that happened I'm sure the last thing on her mind is me getting down on one knee and offering her all of…this." He pointed to himself ruefully.

"Give it some time dear. Let the storm settle and let Berk rebuild. Astrid loves you, but she is dedicated to Berk's safety just as much as you are. I doubt either one of you will be able to get much sleep with the state of things." She kissed his temple, rising to leave.

"Mom?"

"Go ahead and rest dear. I'll speak to Gobber about finding a better leg for you until the stall is fully operational, and I suppose I need to find a place for a hut of my own."

"You don't want to stay with me?"

Valka hesitated at the tent's opening, a sly smirk on her lips.

"I would…but when you and Astrid are married I would feel like an intruder. After all, I remember what it's like to be a newlywed and to want to be-"

"_MOM!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for letting me know about the huge error in the formatting! That's what I get for posting late at night. The chapter has been updated and fixed!**

* * *

The foundations of the Great Hall were beginning to take shape. Within two weeks, the patch of land had been cleared, a platform had been raised, the supports had been erected, and the walls were more than halfway done. Hiccup supposed that the villagers needed something worthy to distract them from the ache of losing their dragons. All around him New Berk was beginning to rise like a phoenix from the ashes. Rudimentary huts had popped up like daisies, the basis for the houses that would soon follow. At the bottom of the hill from the Great Hall, some shop keepers had decided to form an impromptu village center. Already, merchants were staking their claims, arguing amongst each other on where their stalls would go. Hiccup had to settle several disputes, as well as comfort those who, due to the lack of dragons, lost their livelihood.

Since becoming Chief, Hiccup had to cease several of his prior duties. He was no longer the resident saddle maker, though he would make a few exceptions for close friends. The saddler was instead recruited to work with the cobbler, as the Vikings now needed shoes and boots that were not custom made for dragon riding…but the tanner was facing a shortage of leather hides. Without the dropped dragon scales or traders knowing New Berk's location, the villagers brought their old hides to the tanner to be reworked and redistributed. Whoever did not have an applicable occupation was recruited to chop down trees. Berk needed lots of ships now…and a shipyard…and hundreds of houses.

Hiccup collapsed against a column of freshly carved wooden beams that marked the perimeter of the Great Hall. There was no mountain to dig into for this hall, no Stoick carved in stone to watch over them. Hiccup sighed, letting his feet dangle over the platform. Below, in the village center, Vikings were carting over stones and boulders for pavement. Some of the village artisans congregated, hunched over parchment; they had planned for a mosaic around a fountain. He spotted Fishlegs staring at the stones piled in a wagon with a forlorn glance. Hiccup could only imagine that he was thinking of Meatlug and her little baby, Fishmeat. He couldn't blame him.

Fourteen days had passed since the sound of dragons disappeared from their lives. The wounds were still fresh, and each day it felt as if more and more salt was being plunged into the lesions.

Brows furrowed, he reached into his pant leg pocket. Inside were perhaps the most precious items of his life now: three of Toothless's ebony scales and one of Stormfly's cerulean. He had found them in his tent days after the battle. Toothless's had been entwined in his blankets while Stormfly's he found wedged between the plates of his armor. He had nearly collapsed when he saw them. Too frightened to hold them, he placed them on a handkerchief and spent the better part of an afternoon staring at them until he felt comfortable enough to place them in his pocket. The felt like lead, weighing him down, slowing him down even more than his bad leg. He hadn't the heart to tell Astrid that he had one of her dragon's scales…he did not want to see the pain, that pain, on her face again.

Carefully, he folded the scales up again in the handkerchief and put them back into his pocket. This was his burden to bear, for now.

A familiar shadow loomed over him. Hiccup felt his heart pound heavily, as if he had taken a huge gulp of air all on its own.

He turned to look up at his lady, giving her a smile that was hers and hers alone.

"Nice view from up here," she nodded towards the village center and the sea beyond. Her hand found his shoulder, snaking its way through the longer strands of his hair. Hiccup gestured for her to sit.

"It's one of the quieter places for now," Hiccup explained, "less chaos."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Yeah."

Astrid leaned over top of Hiccup, squinting her eyes at the masons and artisans down below.

"What are they doing?"

"Probably arguing…Gundbran wants the stones to go one way, but Vernon wants them to go another way…then you have Olga who thinks that the circle should be kept grassy…" his hands flopped in defeat.

"And what does the Chief want?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"To not be the Chief for about…a lifetime."

"Hmm yeah no, try again," she rolled her eyes but the smirk was unmistakable.

Hiccup straightened his back; it ached from being hunched over all day.

"I don't know, I mean we're starting from scratch. We haven't had to do all of this in three hundred years, not all at once," he looked at Astrid, "It can be whatever we want it to be."

"Okay, but what do _you _want it to be?"

He exhaled, "I just want it to be home."

She nudged him, in the playful bewitching way that Hiccup found irresistible.

"Kind of hard when you don't have a house yet."

"There's a thousand other things-"

"That need to be done, I know babe, I know." Her eyes swept over him from the top of his head all the way down to his metal toe. "But you've got to take care of yourself too. You're still limping around on that old leg…gods only know what your stump looks like and no I don't want to see it right now…you look like someone punched you in both of your eyes because you haven't been sleeping, and your back and shoulders look twisted, probably because of your leg and your cot."

Hiccup gaped at her. She shrugged.

"Just some observations."

"Clearly."

Her face softened; the sunset illuminated a faint flush to her cheeks.

"Turn around," she whispered against his ear. Hiccup obliged, flinching as he felt a fist collide against his back.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Shh, you're all tense," Astrid grunted, the backs of her hands smacking firmly against his shoulder muscles, "It's a wonder you can even lift your arms."

Despite the rough beginning, Hiccup found himself melting into her kneading touch. After a minute he swore he was about to start purring like a contented dragon.

"Feel good?"

"So good," he moaned, "Thanks As."

"Anytime…but you know, if you moved out of that tent of yours…"

He groaned.

"No, don't groan at me Hiccup Haddock. You know I'm right. You need a Hiccup sized bed, not that cot," her voice lowered, "Toothless isn't here to be your pillow."

"I know."

"Have you drawn up any plans?"

"Nope."

"Have any ideas?"

"Nope."

Her silence was deafening. Were it not for the sensation of her hands on his back, Hiccup would have sworn she had disappeared.

"Astrid?"

He hadn't noticed that she brought her satchel with her, one that he had made her several moons ago. In the leather he had carved out the image of Stormfly with her body curling around a sun. It had been a thank you present for everything she did after the death of his father.

He did not expect her to throw down a roll of parchment and a kohl pencil in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Make a plan."

"Astrid-"

"If you don't then I will, and I guarantee that you will not like it one bit," she reached for the pencil, but Hiccup snatched it away.

"What, spikes on the walls and ceilings? Booby traps? A wall of axe blades?"

"Please, that's tame compared to what I'm thinking."

"Then please milady, enlighten me."

In the end, Astrid created a design for a hut with a lava pit, an obstacle course to reach the bedroom that involved several ropes, no windows, a single entry door made out of knives, and a yaknog dispenser.

"Oh no, I draw the line at the yaknog dispenser!" Hiccup reached for the pencil, toppling over as Astrid jerked away, "That would be cruel and unnecessary torture!"

"That's what you'll get unless you start thinking about yourself and what you want Hiccup," she dangled the pencil in front of him, snatching it away whenever he reached for it. When Hiccup finally got ahold of the utensil, Astrid knelt down in front of him, her eyes searching his with concern, and just a hint of frustration.

"So, what do you want Hiccup?"

_You, _he thought immediately, resisting the overwhelming urge to kiss her. The torches had been lit, creating a galaxy of little stars across the village. Overhead the moon was a little sliver of white against an inky black sky that threatened to overtake the last bit of dusk on the horizon. If Toothless had been there, he would have immediately grabbed ahold of Astrid, jumped into the saddle, and whisked her away to a world where the two of them could simply be.

Then again, nothing was simple about his love for Astrid Hofferson.

"Hiccup?"

She was biting her lip. The frustration, the impatience from her gaze was gone now. He heard her breath hitch slightly, felt her body tense when his hand brushed against hers.

"Astrid-"

"ASTRID!"

They both cringed at the sound of Astrid's mother Odina shouting her name. At the mouth of one of the newly designated paths, they could see the formidable Viking woman searching for her daughter.

Astrid exhaled, "I'm supposed to help Mom with cooking tonight. She said I 'need practice.'"

"Practice for what?"

The irritation returned to Astrid's face, though it became sullied over with sadness.

"Nothing. I'll see you later Hiccup."

"But I-"

She was already out of earshot.

Groaning, Hiccup threw his head into his hands, smacking his forehead repeatedly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

He recalled everything he could have said, should have said to her:

_The Chief wants to be with you._

_ I'm only building a house if you're living there with me. _

_ Will you marry me? _

"Gods I'm pathetic."

The absence of a warbling grumble of agreement sank Hiccup's spirits further. With a heavy heart he reached back into his pocket to retrieve his precious dragon scales. In the torch light, Stormfly's cerulean scale sparkled like sapphires, like the calm ocean, like Astrid's eyes. He held it up higher against the light, noticing how it seemed to shimmer against his fingers…

Hiccup hoped there was enough wood in the forge, because he was in for a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid missed Berk.

The Old Berk. The land of her ancestors. The land she had spent twenty-one years of her life loving and protecting. She could walk through the village blindfolded and never stumble or lose her way. She knew the surrounding woods like the blade of her ax. The sights, sounds, and smells of Berk were forever woven into her mind like the braids she wore in her hair.

New Berk was okay, but it wasn't her home. In the weeks since the village had relocated, she had gotten lost multiple times, and once nearly toppled off a ledge while trekking through the forests. The days seemed to last longer; the weather felt warmer. With all of the space New Berk provided, landmarks and neighbors were farther apart. All of the additional space was nice…but what point did it have now that the dragons were gone? All it did now was draw her attention to the overwhelming absence of their companions.

It made the walk to her new house feel even longer and lonelier.

It made _her _feel even lonelier.

"Astrid, what did those potatoes ever do to you?" Her mother, the formidable and beautiful Odina Hofferson stood with her hands on her hips watching Astrid decimate the tubers. The potatoes were a pile of raw, slimy mush beneath her knife.

"Oh. Sorry Mum," Astrid sighed, searching for pieces that she could salvage. Odina clucked her tongue, brushing her daughter away with impatient hands.

"Potatoes are not an enemy," she swiped the knife out of Astrid's hands, skillfully tossing it up and catching the hilt in one swift, elegant move. "I'll not have you killing supper."

"I seem to remember you murdering a few potatoes in your day Dina," her father, Aron Hofferson, chuckled from his seat by the hearth. Astrid sent her father a grateful smile, but Odina scowled.

"Not every woman was well versed in housekeeping…if you had wanted a cook you should have married Lundy or Solfried."

"They couldn't hold a candle to you, my sweet."

Despite her tough exterior, Astrid could hear the little lovesick sigh coming from her mother's throat.

"Besides, your cooking is the best this side of the archipelago."

"Now you're just being a suck-up."

Astrid smiled, though she had to turn away from their banter. It was playful and easy…just like how she and Hiccup used to be. Even after Stoick died and Hiccup was running on three hours of sleep a week, he managed to make the troubles of the world disappear for Astrid. She would laugh harder than she ever felt possible…but now talking to Hiccup felt like a chore. The smiles were fewer, the laughter lighter…and she thought…she _thought_…

"Astrid? What's wrong love?" Her father called to her, but his voice felt miles away.

"I'm just…I'm just not hungry…"

"You were starving before," Odina noted. Astrid shook her head.

"Yeah but…I just need to go for a walk," she bolted out the door without another word, letting her long legs carry her further away from the house.

She didn't stop until she found Valka, sitting up in a tree with her legs dangling.

_Typical, _Astrid thought. The older woman looked lost in her thoughts, her legs swinging with the soft breeze that rustled through the trees. Astrid liked Hiccup's mother, but the nuances were still strange to her. Plus, her sudden reemergence after twenty years had never sat easy with her…she was not as quick to forgive as Hiccup…but Valka had proven a strong ally in the past and, as far as Astrid could tell, Valka adored her.

Even though at the moment, she was totally unaware of her presence.

"Um," Astrid cleared her throat, "Hey, Valka?"

The matriarch glanced down, her large eyes scanning the darkness until they settled on Astrid.

"Oh! Hello Astrid. Does Hiccup need me?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's just me."

"So I see," her wide smile illuminated her face, "One moment dear, I'll come down."

"You really don't have-"

She landed with a soft elegant grace inches in front of Astrid.

"-To."

Valka chuckled, leaning to the side to crack her back.

"That's not as easy as it used to be," she began, "I used to scare Stoick out of his mind with that."

"I can imagine," Astrid shifted her weight from one foot to the other, biting her lip.

"Something tells me that you didn't come to find me to pass the time."

"I-"

Astrid threw herself into Valka's arms, unleashing several weeks' worth of tears. She felt Valka's hands find her hair, beginning the soothing strokes that a mother instinctively learns.

"Shh, come on now dearie…tell me all about it."

Astrid, when she was able to catch her breath, unleashed a torrent of words. Valka stood and later sat during Astrid's venting, saying nothing save for a few murmurs of listening. A year ago, Astrid would have confided in her mother, but lately she had found Valka easier to talk to; Valka didn't interrupt, and she certainly didn't try to place the blame on Astrid. Odina had always had a soft spot for Hiccup…she said it was from him losing his mother at such a young age and the guilt she felt from a falling out with Valka days prior to the tragedy. Even when he was the village screw-up, Odina always stayed silent on his antics, even telling Astrid that he was a "sweet, misunderstood boy."

She had been right of course…but since their relationship began, Astrid found that, in her mother's eyes, Hiccup was never at fault. She could only imagine what Odina would say about her current predicament.

_Must be why she's so adamant I help with dinner_, Astrid thought sourly.

"And after Grimmel, when we were up on the cliff, he gave me this look and nodded…I thought that that was his way of asking…but when he was sitting with me the next morning he didn't say anything about it. I kept waiting for him to say something about it, to do something…"

"He has been quite busy."

"I know that, gods I know that," Astrid paced, her boots crunching the leaves beneath her feet. "It's probably my fault. I read too far into it."

"I didn't think that you were interested in marriage, Astrid."

"Of course I am. He was an annoying pest but when he went down with the Red Death I realized I didn't want to live without him in my life…gods I was only fifteen then."

She wiped at her eyes, tears wetting her bracers.

"You weren't here, but Stoick always made a big deal out of us…he called me his 'future daughter-in-law,' and I was so proud of that…but it always got my hopes up, and a contract never came. Then when Stoick died and Hiccup became chief I knew I had to wait, and I was okay with that, really. We were both too busy to settle down anyway," she sighed, leaning against the bark of a tree, crossing her limp arms. "I guess he still is."

She slumped against the trunk of the tree until she landed on the soft forest floor.

"I was always ready, but I knew he wasn't. That's why I never pressed him, why I never let anything show…it was almost like training a dragon you know? If you come on too strongly it only pushes them away."

"Or like Ruffnut and Eret," Valka interjected.

Astrid giggled, "Yeah, like them…and, if he ever asked me, I don't want it to be out of pity. One of those, 'I know you're waiting so here you go,' proposals. I need him to want it just as badly as I do."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"You know him, he'd just turn it into a joke. Something self-deprecating."

Valka sat down beside her, grunting softly as she landed.

"It took my brother a long time to propose to Lundy. Years, even with the entire village pestering. It wasn't until after our father died that Spitelout grew up a little…Hiccup had to grow up too much too quickly, with far more responsibility on his shoulders. Your mother and father were destined from the beginning…Odina would have killed any girl who had her sights on Aron, believe me I was warned."

Astrid smiled fondly, "I never heard that."

"Wrapped around her finger he was…it's nice to see that hasn't changed."

"Not at all," Astrid sighed, "its…nice hearing things about how Berk used to be. No one would ever really tell us anything when we were kids, and then when we were older we were too focused on the present to wonder."

"Memories were all I had," Valka smiled sadly, "Others can let them go easily enough but I couldn't. It nearly destroyed me when the day came that I couldn't remember the sound of Hiccup's giggle or Stoick's scent. I had to force myself to hang on to every bit of them that I could. That's how I recognized Hiccup…I remembered the cut that Cloudjumper had made."

"We all used to be jealous of him when we were little," Astrid began, "We weren't told the why or when, just that Hiccup had been cut by a dragon. The twins thought he was a god for like a week, but Snotlout and I were just upset that Hiccup had seen action before either of us."

"It's nice hearing about Hiccup as a boy. He stays quiet whenever I ask, as though he's ashamed."

"We were never very kind to him," Astrid mused, cringing at the horrible things they would say to him, "But he was always nice to me despite that. He comforted me after my Uncle Finn was banished. He always made sure my ax was sharp and would give me advice on how to care for it. I used to think he was just a pest, trying to talk himself up and sound smart…but now I know he just genuinely cared for me, for everyone. He didn't expect anything in return, he just-"

Astrid jolted up from her seat, her mind racing.

"What's wrong dear?" Valka rose to her knees, but Astrid waved her away.

"I have to go-"

"Astrid! Wait!"

Though there was hardly any light in this part of the woods, Astrid made her way through, careful not to trip or stumble on her way. She was behind the bulk of the village, making her way up a gentle slope until she came to the rounded crest. The top plateaued into a wide plot of land. From here, she was stood taller than several of the trees before her, but behind her the forest grew taller, wilder. It felt as though she was standing on the cusp of two worlds.

"This could work," she panted, grinning to herself. She had left her ax at home, but she reached into her boot to grab her hidden knife. There, at the top of the hill, she drove her knife into the ground, leaving a crude line. That line stretched across the plateau, creating an invisible barrier that only she recognized. She did not stop there: after that first long line, she drew another one across the length of the crest, then two more until she stood in the center of a giant rectangle.

Exhausted but enthralled to continue on, Astrid peered down into the village. The forge was lit at the smithy…Maybe Gobber was working on a new leg for Hiccup.

Despite knowing that there was no way Gobber could see her, Astrid waved. She felt giddy, excited, _and alive_. Hiccup never thought about himself: the village, his people, even the dragons always came first. Now, Astrid could relax knowing that there were two people looking out for him and his interests. It was going to be a long night, but he was worth it.

"Thanks Gobber," she whispered to the wind before digging her knife into the dirt again.

Little did she know that, in the heat of the forge, it was not Gobber at work but Hiccup. Drenched in sweat from heat and ambition, he stood proudly as he watched his latest creation come to life in the fires of the forge.


	5. Chapter 5

"DID THOR BASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH MJOLNIR LAD!?"

Hiccup found himself flailing through the infinite realm of time and space…until he landed flat on his back in the middle of the forge. Above him, Gobber stood with a scowl, though his shaggy brows were knitted in a look of concern. His hand was on his hip, while his prosthetic had his tankard attached. As he raised the mug to his lips, his eyebrows flattened, and his brow furrowed.

"Your hair is on fire."

"What?!"

Hiccup scrambled up, finding a bucket of water. He dumped the bucket overtop his head, letting out a shriek of surprise at the frigid temperature. Behind him, Gobber chortled.

"My hair wasn't really on fire…was it?"

"Loki-ed," Gobber smirked into his tankard. Hiccup groaned, shaking himself wildly.

"Thank you for that rude awakening."

"Eh, your head was inches away from the embers. A gust of wind and we'd have toasted Hiccup."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Hiccup yawned, noticing the position of the sun. "Guess I fell asleep."

"Don't know what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning. You're going to make yourself sick again. I know you can't escape on Toothless like you used to but you need to give yourself a break once in a while. Your father used to-"

Hiccup ignored Gobber's ramblings. He was right of course, but Hiccup had more important things on his mind. He had toiled all night, an evening filled with sweat, curses and yes, even some tears of frustration…but there in the bottom of the bucket that had hours ago churned up a plume of steam, sat his creation.

He grabbed his tongs and carefully removed it from the water, placing it out on the workbench.

"Oh my gods," he trembled, his eyes widening, "I actually did it."

"Did what?" Gobber, finally aware of Hiccup's inattention, limped over behind him.

The two men stared at the tiny, circular object glistening on the wood before them.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah," Hiccup muttered, still in disbelief, "It's a wedding ring."

Suddenly, Hiccup felt his body leave the ground. With a grunt of pain, he found himself entrapped in Gobber's arms as the blacksmith spun him around and around, the contents of his mug attachment splashing across the forge.

"It's about time you muttonhead!" Gobber roared in delight before erupting in laughter.

"Uh, Gobber? Getting dizzy…"

"I swear I thought this day would never come. I thought I would have to start praying to Frigg or maybe to Freya…maybe I should start praying to Freya…"

"GOBBER!"

Hiccup wrestled his way out of the man's grip, inhaling deeply to regain his breath. His hand rustled through his hair as he doubled over top the counter, green eyes narrowing on the ring.

It was a beautiful, delicate thing. Though it had not yet been polished, it shimmered in the morning sun. Hiccup had found some gold stashed away, random gifts that he had received from other tribes upon his ascension as Chief. The pieces were worthless to him, save for their use as raw materials. He smelted the gold and then, after much trial and error, was able to use Stormfly's scale as an inlay. The blue color had been intensified by the heat, appearing almost artificial. The fireproof quality of the scale had been a tremendous challenge and the source of his tears of frustration. He had never lit a fire so hot in the forge before, but somehow he managed to get the scale to bend just enough to cast it into the ring.

His hands hurt just from thinking about the process.

Gobber, having calmed down at last, rejoined Hiccup.

"So you're finally going to do it."

"I think so," Hiccup sighed, grabbing a cloth to set about polishing the trinket.

"You wouldn't have stayed up through the night if you weren't going to do it."

He collapsed on a stool, propping his feet up, "I've been planning on doing it for months."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME!?"

His voice echoed around the stall. Hiccup raised a brow but stayed silent.

"Alright fine so I maybe I would have blabbed…but why didn't you?"

"I don't know, we were so busy with the raids and the timing just didn't feel right," he smirked, "Plus you basically terrified her with the whole 'hang up your saddles and get married' spiel."

"Ah yes, I did say that didn't I?"

"Yup. In front of the entire village I might add."

"It was not the _entire _village!"

At Hiccup's glare, Gobber sighed. "Alright then…so what made you decide to do it now?"

"I just realized that I was so caught up in helping Berk move forward, that I was being left behind," he held up the ring to inspect it, exceedingly pleased at the results. "Any step I took forward, I didn't want to take without her by my side."

"You're going to need someone next to you soon if you don't get that leg fixed…"

"Seriously?" Hiccup moaned before chuckling. "Yeah, it's pretty bad isn't it?"

"Haven't seen you limp this much since that awful first leg."

"But _you_ made it!"

"It was short notice!"

"And it was almost _too_ short!"

The two men bellowed in laughter. Hiccup doubled over, clutching at his stomach while Gobber had tears in his eyes. It was bittersweet for Hiccup: he could remember seeing his dad and Gobber laughing the exact same way…but he pushed the sadness away. He had a job to do, and he was going to do it right.

"Wish me luck," he announced as he moved towards the stall's exit.

"Er, Hiccup?" Gobber placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't you need to talk to Aron and Odina first? Settle a _mundr_?"

"Oh…um…" Hiccup hesitated, the ring feeling heavy in his pocket. Gobber rolled his eyes, pushing the young chief out of the stall.

"Go on you, go get yourself a wife…worry about the formalities later."

Hiccup found himself grinning as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Wife…" just the word made Hiccup feel lighter than air. He practically floated over to the Hofferson household…though the scowl on Aron Hofferson's face vaporized Hiccup's giddiness.

"Um…good morning Mr. Hofferson?" Hiccup straightened. Normally Aron was friendly to Hiccup, but that formality seemed to have vanished. "Is, um, Astrid here?"

"Hiccup?"

Odina Hofferson emerged behind her husband. She was dressed in her nightclothes, her complexion pale. Hiccup smiled briefly, though he recognized the concern in her eyes.

"Hi Mrs. Hofferson, is Astrid here?"

"She's not with you?" Odina asked. Before Hiccup could respond she turned to her husband, "Aron, she's not with him."

Mr. Hofferson relaxed, but only slightly. His tension became Hiccup's.

"Wait, you mean she's-"

"She ran out last night before supper," Aron began, "We thought she would be with you."

"No, no I haven't seen her since you called her home…what do you mean she ran out?"

"She was upset about something," Odina said, "but she wouldn't tell me what."

"Did something happen when she was with you?" her father asked grimly.

"What? No…no I mean…I was being boar-headed yeah, but we didn't argue."

Odina and Aron glanced at each other, having a silent conversation with their glances. Hiccup could see Odina shudder slightly, before rushing off to what he could only assume was their bedroom. Aron stiffened, leaning over towards Hiccup, his face grim.

"Chief, you don't think the Warlords-"

"No, it's impossible," Hiccup interjected, "We have lookouts posted in every direction. We would have heard something or seen something."

"A rogue dragon then?"

"All of Astrid's things still have trace amounts Stormfly's scent on them; it hasn't been long enough for the scent to disappear. That should be enough to protect her."

Odina reemerged, fully dressed.

"It's not like Astrid to run off. She always left a note or told us where she was off to."

"We'll find her," Hiccup said reassuringly. He was reminded of just how difficult it was to remain calm as chief when inside your heart was seized with panic. "Head for the cliffs, she likes to sit in the grass and watch the horizon."

"What about you?" Aron grabbed his helmet, covering up his dusty blond, balding head.

"I'll go around the village, see if anyone has seen her."

"Let us know if you find her," Odina laid a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Same to you."

* * *

"Oh thank Thor," Hiccup exhaled when he saw her. She was asleep, curled up on top of a small hill, one hand outstretched while the other was tucked beneath her cheek. Hiccup watched the steady rise and fall of her abdomen, noticed the blades of grass stuck in her hair. He practically swooned at the way her mouth curved up with a twitch into her cheek while she slept. He almost didn't want to wake her.

But her parents would be looking to rendezvous with him soon for an update. With a sigh, he crept over beside her, kneeling down so that he could kiss her cheek.

"Astrid-"

He was not expecting her to jump awake and send a fist flying into his face with a crack.

"OW! WHAT THE-"

"OHMYGODSHICCUP-"

He sucked in a sharp breath, removing his hands to see blood oozing from his nose. He felt woozy, and above him he could see little Terrible Terrors flitting around.

"Whoa…geez…"

"Oh my gods Hiccup I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there, oh Frigg…"

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but instead found his face flying towards the ground.

"HICCUP!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, he's not dead."

Gobber emerged from Gothi's hut with a smirk. In the hour since their arrival, Astrid had worn a path in the grass outside the small house. She had wished more than anything that she could go inside…but Gothi had slammed the door in her face and drew the drapes shut. She wasn't his family, she wasn't his wife. Girlfriend was not a strong enough position and Hiccup was not awake to say otherwise. Valka had not made an appearance this morning. Gobber had been allowed inside, as Hiccup's father figure and as someone who could understand Gothi's etchings. Astrid had been banished to the dirt.

"Oh thank Eir," she exhaled.

"He had a nasty knock to his head though, and you did a number on his nose. Might have a black eye for a few days but he'll be back on his foot in no time."

"Is he awake?" Guilt gripped Astrid's innards. She felt as though she was going to vomit.

"Not yet. He's been mumbling in his sleep though," Gobber eyed her, "I'm not sure Hiccup's going to want to be greeted with that every morning-"

"He startled me. My first instinct was to-"

"Punch him in the face?"

"Protect myself!"

Gobber shook his head, "And when your mother woke you up did you punch her?"

"That was different…I was always in my bed, not out in the open."

"Which leads me to another question…why were you asleep on top of a hill?"

Astrid sighed, rubbing her eyes. She had only been asleep for about an hour before Hiccup found her. She was exhausted.

"I was making a surprise for Hiccup."

"Oh!" Gobber practically squeaked. "What was it?"

"Seriously Gobber? I know you'll just turn around and tell him."

"Why does everyone think I'm a blabbermouth? I've kept secrets!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me more."

"Well, I'll have you know that Hiccup-" he paused, face scarlet, "Point taken."

Astrid smirked, "You'll find out when he finds out then."

"Eh, keep your secret. I'm off to the forge."

"Oh, how is Hiccup's new leg coming along?"

"His what?"

"His new leg? I saw the fire on in the forge last night, I figured you were helping him out since he hasn't gotten around to making a new one."

"Oh!" Gobber blinked, once, twice, "Er…it's great. It's really, um, something."

Astrid raised her brows. Gobber was as terrible at lying as he was at keeping secrets. Before she could press the issue, Gobber gave a quick wave of his prosthetic and limped down the path towards the forge. She sighed as she watched him, resigning herself to sitting on a log outside of the hut. Hiccup would wake up and would tell Gothi to let her inside soon, right?

* * *

Eventually, the village woke up and became fully aware of the situation. Curious eyes glanced her way, and the whispers were nothing but conspicuous. Her parents were relieved to find her, but her mother chewed her ear out for disappearing on them, for worrying both them _and _Hiccup.

"I didn't mean to scare you Mom," Astrid was stuck in another one of her mother's powerful hugs, one that bordered on love and fury.

"Let her go Dina," her father sighed, "You can see she's stressed enough."

"Stressed enough? Oh she has no idea what stress is. Wait until you're a mother Astrid, and your own child runs away on you and you're awake all night with your mind full of the worst case scenarios-"

"Good morning Odina, Aron," Valka made long graceful strides towards them, a playful smile on her lips, "Astrid."

"Valka," Odina exhaled, finally releasing Astrid. "I take it you know what happened?"

"Oh yes, rumors fly faster than furies," she winked at Astrid. "I've come to sit with Astrid."

"You ought to give her a tongue lashing as well for disappearing. No one knew where she was-"

"Don't worry Odina, Astrid was with me last night."

Valka plopped down on the log, shielding Astrid from her mother.

"With you!? Why didn't you tell Hiccup-"

"Because my son never came back to his tent last night," Valka said simply.

"He didn't?" Astrid chirped but went ignored.

"I thought that after Astrid had left she would be with him, but I see that I was mistaken."

"This is just like when the damned dragons were here," Aron muttered, "The two of you running off to Odin knows where-"

"But we weren't together last night Dad," Astrid interjected, "We just seemed to miss each other."

"No harm came to either one of them—well," Valka glanced at Astrid, "_almost _no harm…so I don't see any reason to continue harping on it."

Odina scowled…Astrid knew that the two of them had had a difficult past. They were on friendly terms but every so often she could see the hints of an old feud resurfacing. Valka, it seemed, always had the upper hand with her calm and collected demeanor.

"Fine," her mother rolled her eyes, "but you can expect extra chores, young lady."

"Yes Mom," Astrid smiled. Her dad pecked the top of her head.

"Glad you're safe love, your mother was just worried, that's all. She'll calm down."

"Thanks Dad."

The Hoffersons made their way back towards the village, engrossed in their own conversation. As soon as they were out of earshot, Valka stood up.

"I'll leave you to it, Astrid," she said.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"I'm not the one Hiccup wants to see when he wakes up," Valka's smile was kind, "I just thought you needed a rescue from your mother."

"I…" Astrid stammered, becoming ever grateful for Valka, "Thanks."

Valka nodded, but rather than turn towards the village she went inside Gothi's hut. She emerged minutes later, appearing both frazzled and pleased.

"Took some convincing but you can go inside."

"Really?"

Valka winked once more, "She can't really say no to the Chief's mother, can she?"

* * *

At the sight of Hiccup laying on the cot, Astrid was seized with the gut-wrenching pain of a memory. She had been the one to fly Hiccup back to Berk after the Red Death. Snotlout and Hookfang carried Stoick were close behind with Fishlegs, Meatlug and Gobber trailing. Stoick had ripped off a bit from his tunic to tie around the remains of Hiccup's leg, but the flesh was already destroyed. The stench was unbelievable.

_Don't die, don't you dare die on me_, Astrid had thought and pleaded. Once they had touched down Stoick had grabbed Hiccup and ran him to their house, leaving Astrid to find Gothi. The woman didn't even question flying on a dragon as soon as Astrid had stammered out: _"Hiccup, leg, it's bad…"_

They had slammed the door on her face. Astrid had begged to be let in, especially when she heard Hiccup screaming.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!? STOP!" _She had banged on the door, only to be pulled back by Gobber. She had clawed at him, desperate to get to Hiccup until Gobber locked her in the workshop off the side of the forge.

"_It's for your own good Astrid," _he had said grimly, "_It's…it's not a pretty sight."_

_ "I don't care! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" _

She had been held captive in Hiccup's domain for hours. She went through his sketches, his notes, finding his original designs on Toothless's prosthetic. There were blueprints for weapons, a harness, and advancements for everyday parts of the village. It was impressive…but it could only distract her for so long.

Eventually, Gobber had let her out and escorted her to the Chief's house. By then, dragons were perched on nearly every surface of the village, eyeing the Vikings with curiosity and skepticism. A new beginning awaited them but Astrid couldn't care less.

When Stoick had answered her knock, he was silent. Ash and soot coated him, and dark circles encased his eyes.

"_He has a fever…Gothi's been doing all she can…the Night Fury is…" _

So Toothless was there. Pushing her way in she saw Toothless on Hiccup's makeshift bed, wrapped around him. Hiccup was dripping with sweat but she knew that Toothless was only trying to sweat the fever out of him. The Night Fury had greeted her with an exhausted purr, nudging her shoulder as she sat down beside him. He was so small, so frail, so pale…when no one was looking she stroked his hair back off of his forehead.

_"Please," _she had whispered, "_We need you…I need you…fight this Hiccup, fight this."_

Astrid shook herself out of the memory, convincing herself to walk further into Gothi's hut. Hiccup was in bed yes, but he wasn't a small and frail boy anymore but a man; a man who had survived the impossible. A knock to the head was nothing compared to what he had endured.

But she knew of head injuries that had left Vikings in deep sleep for months, years even. Knew of Vikings who had lost memories, some who had even lost their lives.

"Come on babe," Astrid pleaded as she knelt beside him, "Wake up. Please wake up."

* * *

It would be hours until Astrid saw the green of his eyes peek through his eyelashes.

"Hiccup?" she whispered, inching back to give him space.

He groaned, smirking crookedly before whispering: "Remind me to never wake you up again."

She could have cried, could have thrown her arms around him, but settled for a kiss to his hand.

"Don't scare me like that."

"The concussion or the waking you up?"

"Both," she chuckled, relishing the sensation of his palm inching up to cup her cheek.

"Has the village fallen apart yet?"

"No, I think they're all too busy calling me an abuser. Gobber said you'll probably have a black eye…but I don't think your nose is broken."

"Do I still have one leg?"

She snorted, "Yes Hiccup you still have one leg."

"Perfect."

He pulled her down so that her head was nestled against his chest. His fingers swept through her hair, casually twirling the ends around his callused fingers. He moaned slightly, causing Astrid to straighten in alert, but he waved it off.

"Just a headache. At least I'm not seeing Terrible Terrors flying around anymore."

"That's a relief."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, releasing a sigh.

"So milady, what were you doing up on that hill?"

"It's a secret."

"I'll just ask Gobber then."

"Please, I know better than to tell Gobber a secret. He tried to get it out of me this morning."

"Oh…" Hiccup stiffened.

"He was acting weird. I saw the fire in the forge going last night but I have no idea what he's up to, though he's probably not making you a new leg."

"Oh, no…I'll do that, eventually."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "_You _weren't in the forge last night were you?"

"Me? Uh…"

She pursed her lips, "Seriously Hiccup? Your mom said that you never went back to your tent last night but you _need to sleep!_"

"I'm pretty sure you just knocked me unconscious for a few hours-"

"That's not, _ugh_!" She buried her head in her hands, groaning in vexation. Time was up.

"Come on," she stood up, sending the stool she sat on toppling over, "Let's go."

"What?"

* * *

Hiccup wasn't really left with a choice. Astrid had practically yanked him out of bed; she probably would have carried him if she felt it necessary. Hiccup had reluctantly followed, wondering if he should be in fear for his life. When they crossed the doorway out of Gothi's shack, her hand ensnared his wrist. She pulled him, carefully yet firmly, around the outskirts of the village. Curious onlookers stopped to stare at them, already whispering speculations. He was grateful when Astrid tugged him up towards the hilltop where he had found her hours ago. This time, with the sun high in the sky, he could see the surrounding area clearly.

They were surrounded by a series of lines dug into the earth, lines that—had he had Toothless he easily could have perceived, but instead he was left to wander and wonder.

"What is-"

"Here," Astrid grabbed his hand, the fierceness gone from her eyes, "Start here."

Together, they crossed a line, standing just inches inside its boundary.

"Imagine hanging your cloak up on a hook right here," she whispered, her voice timid. She was looking down through her fair eyelashes, a pink tint to her cheeks. "There will be a hearth right here with a fire going, and your chair."

She guided him further into the drawings, pointing to designated lines.

"The kitchen can be here, facing west to get the last of the sunlight…and a table here for suppers and gatherings…"

"Astrid-"

"Shh," she urged, "Just let me do this."

On the opposite side of where the invisible kitchen laid etched in dirt was a small room.

"You need a workroom, a place where you can shut the door and create and plan, away from the forge and the village. I thought…it could be an addition, so there's no floor above you. You can have skylights so that you can see the night sky."

She led him around in a circle, around the unseen hearth, to where a thick line designated the presence of stairs.

"I couldn't plan the upstairs…" she explained.

"Yeah, I guess you couldn't."

Hiccup grabbed ahold of her arm, gently turning her towards him.

"You did this?" Astrid nodded, "Why?"

"You need a place to call your own, Hiccup. You've been dragging your foot on it for weeks. I know it's been a lot, it's been tough without Toothless, but I wanted to…I _needed _to show you that I'm here for you, even if it's just by drawing lines in the dirt," she stepped away from his touch, pushing her hair out of her face. "You don't have to keep it, it was just an idea. You weren't planning it so I figured I would."

The ring in Hiccup's pocket felt increasingly heavy. His hand reached for it, but he stayed.

"I've…I've had a lot on my mind. The dragons, the village, New Berk…"

"I know Hiccup, gods I know."

He swallowed, praying that it his gulp was not audible.

"No, it's not just that," he reached for her, tilting her chin up until her blue eyes met his green. He could feel her shiver at his touch. "I haven't started building a house because I've been thinking, planning…_hoping _for-"

"Hiccup-"

"Yeah?"

He couldn't help it: he laughed.

"I'm rambling…I'm always rambling," he smirked, braving a look to see Astrid's eyes glistening. "I was in the forge last night, but I wasn't making something for myself. I-" his hand fumbled into his pocket. "I was making something for the most important person in my life."

There, he had finally found the small loop of gold and dragon scale. He shyly, timidly displayed it in his fingertips. He could feel her body tense, could hear the slightest hitch to her breath.

"I wanted to ask you before I started building a house for the next part of my life because you _are _the next part of my life. Any house without you in it would feel empty. Any world without you in it wouldn't be a world worth living in. You told me that you are the person you are today because of me, but I am a better version of me because of you, Astrid Hofferson. So," he cleared his throat, shakily dropping down to one knee as he held her hands in his.

"Will you marry me?"

"Hiccup-"

Freya herself couldn't have looked more beautiful in that moment than Astrid did. He had never seen her smile so bright, her eyes so tender, and her cheeks so rosy. Her beauty made him believe he would faint once more, but it was her body slamming into his that made him fall to the earth.

She was giggling, crying, her hands caressing the stubble of his chin, the curve of his shoulders.

"So, I take it that's a no?"

Her hand whacked his shoulder, though it felt as light as a summer breeze. Her kiss made every inch of pain, both physical and metaphysical, old and new disappear.

He would never, _ever _get tired of her kisses.

"It's a yes Hiccup! Yes, yes…oh my gods, yes!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ta-da!" Hiccup stuck his left leg out from behind the counter, brandishing his newly completed prosthetic. "I just finished it this morning. No more hand-me-down leg for me."

"Good," Astrid reached over the counter to give her betrothed a kiss, "I'm not dancing with a gimpy husband."

"I hate to break it to you milady but you're always going to have a gimpy husband."

She hummed, planting another kiss on his nose. Hiccup caught a glimpse of her ring on her left hand, glistening in the afternoon sunlight. It had taken Astrid several hours before she finally realized what made her ring so unique, which then released a cascade of shimmering tears. Hiccup had forged his ring in the same manner, using the black Night Fury scales instead of the Nadder scales. It was tucked away for safekeeping with Eret…the most responsible of the gang.

"One week to go," Hiccup ran his fingers over her ring. The past few months had been a whirlwind. Summer had changed to winter, and with it the island had gone from a smattering of a few houses to a sprawling village that rivaled Old Berk. Their house, Astrid's brainchild, was nearly completed on her selected hill. Hiccup had carpenters working on their marriage bed, and the masons were there now fitting in the hearth. Valka had assisted in overseeing the construction in Hiccup's absence. Turns out she had an eye for design…another trait of hers that Hiccup was pleased to discover he had inherited.

"I can't wait to see the house," Astrid exhaled dreamily.

"It follows your design-"

"But I mean to really _see _it, to step inside of it. Plus, you know, I couldn't do the upstairs…"

"A-ha," Hiccup felt his face begin to burn scarlet.

Astrid smirked, "I'm sure it's perfect."

"Yeah, it better be-"

Hiccup and Astrid jumped, startled at the third voice in the forge. Ruffnut stood against one of the shop's poles, her arms crossed, and an all-knowing grin on her face.

"Because you know, you're going to be spending _lots _of time there-" she began to shimmy provocatively, her hips swaying. Hiccup felt his jaw become unhinged as Astrid turned his face away from Ruffnut's innuendos. She stomped over to the interloper and whacked her on her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Seriously Ruffnut!?"

"I'm just saying!"

Hiccup, still not recovered from Ruffnut's performance, found some bolts and nuts to distract him.

"Uh so, Ruff…what brings you here…unannounced…unwanted…?"

"I'm here for your wifey," Ruffnut slung an arm around Astrid's shoulder, "It's torture time!"

"Wait, what?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, shrugging off Ruffnut's grasp. "Ignore her. It's just a dress fitting Hiccup."

"Ehh…" Ruffnut waved her hand, "Gothi motioned to bring you too-"

"Oh Frigg," Astrid swore, her cheeks suddenly darkening.

"Um, should I be worried?" Hiccup felt completely out of the loop…a rarity for a chief.

"No, but Astrid should be."

"What-"

"It's better if you don't ask Hiccup," Astrid insisted, inching back up to him. She looked nervous, something alien for Astrid. "Or at least wait until after the wedding."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not until the wedding night!" Ruffnut screeched.

"DAMN IT RUFF!"

* * *

Hiccup's favorite place within the perimeter of New Berk was the Great Hall. It was larger than the centuries old one, and echoed all of the changes that their people had endured. The pillars inside were practically elegant in comparison, stretching up into the rafters with twisted designs like vines. Where ornate molding would have been in previous designs, the space beneath the vaulted ceiling was bordered with windows that sent natural light weaving through the rafters. Up on the ceiling, dozens of dragons danced their way across the hall, with the form of Toothless soaring overhead of Hiccup's high table.

He smiled up fondly at the familiar green eyes that permanently stared down at him. He willed them to blink, to become sentient, but with no luck. Though he had sat beneath this part of the mural for months now, done the same wistful glance every night with the same disappointing results, he suspected that he would continue to do the same routine for a lifetime.

He fumbled with his supper, stirring the lamb stew while keeping his eyes peeled on the populace before him. His mother was nowhere to be found, and Astrid had not returned from her fitting. He suspected that somehow the two of them ended up together, but it did not explain the absences of his gang of miscreants. Gobber usually sat beside him, three tankards of ale in while Eret would make polite chatter with Hiccup. Normally by now Snotlout would have meandered up to the high table to try to smooth-talk Hiccup into allowing him some privilege, Fishlegs would be surrounded by papers and books, and Tuffnut would have caused some disruption that required Hiccup's interference. Stranger still, his Uncle Spitelout was missing too.

Hiccup's brow furrowed, though he couldn't say he was disappointed. For once he could enjoy a meal in its entirety without having to stop to fix a fight or to fight for a fix. The night was calm…

Until a rooster landed on his head.

Hiccup didn't even put down his spoon. He stopped, mid slurp, and glanced up to see tail feathers.

"Uh…"

"HUZZAH!"

Hiccup felt himself flying backwards, the rooster frantically flapping its wings to escape the tumble. With his chair on the floor, Hiccup looked skyward to see Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Eret surrounding him, each wearing a red cloth cloak.

"Do I even _have _to ask?" Hiccup muttered, his fingers rubbing his temple, though not nearly with enough force to crack his skull.

"BROTHERS!" Tuffnut bellowed, "TONIGHT WE STEAL AWAY OUR CHIEF AND BRING HIM INTO A SECRET SOCIETY WHERE ONLY THE-"

"Uh, it's not really a secret anymore Tuffnut?" FIshlegs stammered.

"Seriously Legs?" Tuffnut groaned, "Ruining the mood here."

"Sorry! I just meant that-"

"Ugh, are we going to drag him out or not?" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Drag me? What the-"

"Sorry Chief," Eret shrugged, "Not my idea, they're just making me do it."

With Fishlegs and Eret each grabbing and arm, and Snotlout and Tuffnut at the legs, the four young men carried Hiccup out the front door. Hiccup saw everyone watching the bizarre parade, and even heard someone hooting and whistling. Eventually, all he could see was the night sky.

"Geez Hiccup," Snotlout whined, "Why does your leg feel so heavy?"

"Huh, I don't know Snot, probably because it's made out of _metal_!?"

"Ooh is that the new leg Hiccup? The one you showed me the designs for?" Fishlegs raved.

"Uh, yeah."

"What did you do with the extra compartment space since you don't need the flying-"

"UGH YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!" Tuffnut nearly dropped Hiccup's leg in outrage.

"You know, it's kind of hard for me to ruin anything when I have no idea why you knuckleheads dragged me out from dinner!"

"Ohh trust me my dear, sweet Hikke, you will be amazed."

* * *

"It's about time you lot got here!"

"Oh dear Thor _why_?"

They deposited Hiccup unceremoniously at the bank of one of the island's thermal springs where, already waist deep in the water, sat Spitelout and Gobber. As Hiccup stumbled to his feet, Tuffnut approached him, having raised the hood of his cloak so that it covered the top half of his face.

"Hiccup Haddock…on this night we, your brothers, have brought you to this sacred space to indulge you with the intimate knowledge of manhood."

"Uh, what?"

"What _Bragi_-brain here means," Gobber gestured to Tuffnut, "is that we're here to talk about marriage life."

Hiccup blinked, taking in the group of men before him before he snorted out a rib bursting laugh.

"That's great guys!" He panted in between breaths, "That's, whoo, that's a good one. Oh, I needed that laugh. Oh Loki, okay well if that's all, I'll be getting back to my dinner now-"

Somehow Tuffnut materialized in front of him again, his face inches from his.

"Strip."

"What the Hel?"

"Remove the shackles of bachelorhood and dip into the pool of husbandry."

"Um, you do realize that literally the only one here who has been married is Spitelout right?"

Three splashes sounded behind him. The only two not in the water were Hiccup and Tuffnut.

"Strip."

"No thanks-"

"Oh come on lad, just appease the numbskull so we can go home!" Spitelout shouted.

With an agitated and defeated sigh, Hiccup rolled up the hem of his tunic before settling on the ground to remove his leg. With a face burner brighter than Nadder fire, he removed the rest of his clothes and joined the remaining men in the pool.

Seconds later, Tuffnut leapt into the pool, drenching all of them.

"Alright now that he's here," he resurfaced, "Give him some wisdom."

"What? This was all your idea," Spitelout said.

"Yeah well you're the only one here who's been married-"

"Literally what I just said-"

"So pass down what you have learned about being a husband to your wife-"

"Hey whoa, time out!" Snotlout splashed Tuffnut, "That is my _mother-_"

"But she was his wife first," Fishlegs replied.

"Yeah, how do you think she became your mom?" Tuffnut smirked. "Enlighten us Spitelout!"

"Nope, nope, I'm out of here, see ya."

"Oh Snotlout sit your naked arse down, I'm not going to share dirty tales about your mum."

Even Hiccup had to chuckle at Spitelout's quip. From the bushes, Eret retrieved a large flask and passed it to Hiccup for the first swig. It was a gods-awful drink whose heat rivaled the water they bathed in, but he obliged and quickly passed it on to Fishlegs.

"So, Hikke," Tuffnut began, "Tell us of your experiences with the fair Astrid."

The drink almost made an appearance.

"What? Seriously?"

"Well it's so we can help you-"

"I don't _need _help-"

"So you admit that you have escorted Astrid to a bedchamber and-"

"No! What the-!"

Snoutlout interrupted, "All in favor of drowning Tuffnut say aye."

"AYE!"

Hiccup nearly voluntarily drowned himself. He lowered himself into the water up to his ears, muffling the crude sounds that surrounded him. He raised a brow at Gobber as if daring him to admit that he had a part in all of this. Gobber frowned, glancing at the group around them, and sighed.

"Alright look…this isn't your typical pre-wedding festivity. After all Stoick-"

Hiccup understood.

"My dad was supposed to be here."

A solemnity settled among the group. Spitelout glanced away with a scowl while Eret stared into the steaming water.

"Aye, he was. It's a father's job to tell his son what to expect as a married man…and it's a father's friend's job to help his son when the father is no longer with us."

"My grandfather died before my dad was married…both of my grandfathers did," Hiccup glanced at his uncle, who nodded stiffly, sadly.

"Your father had the strength of many friends behind him Hiccup, which is why we are here…even if only one of us has ever been married."

"Yet!" Snoutlout chimed in, only to receive a splash from his father.

"Even if it's not all manly, marital advice, we can at least all have a good time celebrating together. After all," Gobber sniffed, "you're getting married in a week, to _Astrid_! Oh if my younger self could see you now-" he elbowed Eret in the side, "he used to stare at her for hours on end when he was a lad-"

"Gobber!"

"Besides, we're not going to see you for a month," Fishlegs added, "We wanted to spend some time with you."

"Yeah and I'll know what _not _to do when you come back," Snotlout grinned, resulting in another splash from Spitelout. Hiccup couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot, even if it was a bit…misguided…" he nodded at Tuffnutt, who seemed on the edge of tears.

"Hikke, Hikke, Hikke, anything for you. Be it advice or annoyance, Brother Tuffnut is always here."

"I'll take that into consideration," he reached for the flask again but paused. "So, what was with the rooster landing on my head?"

"Oh! That's easy. You see girls have what's called a 'hen party,' but I thought for us guys we could have a c-"

Eret dunked Tuffnut underwater with a wily smirk. The rest of the evening slipped into a steady pattern of laughter, drinks, and fond memories. Hiccup found himself able to relax, able to glance up at the stars and for the first time in months not wish that he was up soaring amongst them. Life was moving on, as it had after his mother's disappearance, as it had after his father's death...but this time he greeted it not with uncertainty, but with anticipation for the unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

Her hair poured over her shoulders like a cascade of golden honey. It caught every glint of light that radiated from the multitude of candles that lined their bedchamber. Hiccup stood breathless in the threshold, his hand resting against the doorframe was the only thing keeping him standing.

Had it always been so tousled, like ocean waves drenched in the sunshine? Had years of wearing it in braids created the soft curls or did it naturally fall just so? He supposed he had a lifetime to discover its secrets. A lifetime with Astrid, his _wife_.

"It's official," she spoke suddenly, her voice thick as though it had become lodged in her throat, "Your upstairs design is worlds better than my downstairs design."

"Really?" Hiccup attempted to leave the doorway but found himself off-kilter, so he remained.

She walked over to the wide, arched window: a perfect vantage point to see the bulk of New Berk below them. It was framed with elaborate woodwork, showing a delicate pattern of knots and runes to ward off evil spirits. At the very top of the arch were two dragon heads: a Nadder and a Night Fury. Their expressions were a mixture of hospitality for the house's residents, and warning for the house's enemies.

Then her eyes traveled up to the vaulted ceiling. In between each strong wooden beam was a flat paneling of painted wood that depicted a night sky. Over their bed, the dark blue and black gave way to an almost translucent green and purple, with hints of white light. It seemed to shimmer in the candlelight, just as the sky had six years ago on their first flight.

Feeling better balanced, Hiccup limped over to a hanging fixture from the ceiling. Astrid hadn't noticed it and eyed him curiously as he lit yet another candle inside the lantern. Suddenly, the silhouettes of dozens of night furies illuminated their bedroom. With a flick of his wrist, Hiccup made the lantern spin, letting the furies take flight.

Astrid gasped.

"Oh…_Hiccup_..."

"I wanted this room to be a reminder of where we started," his hand fumbled for hers. He brought her knuckles up to his lips, where hours ago their hands had been fastened together as one. "I was a scrawny nuisance with a hidden dragon and a massive crush on you, and you hated my guts-"

"Well you did just _suddenly_ get better in dragon training-"

"But," he silenced her with a kiss to her palm, "that first flight made me feel like I was more than the front I was putting on. I was more than the top student, I was more than the chief's son, more than a walking talking disaster," her hand slid up and over Hiccup's shoulder, quickly joined by the other. She hummed, pressing her cheek against his neck, closing the distance between them. He sighed, "You made me feel that way, Astrid."

"It's beautiful Hiccup," they watched as the glowing furies slowed down.

"Life certainly changed after that night," he kissed the top of her head. The scent of her flower crown mixing with the natural scent of her created a heady concoction that Hiccup would willingly get drunk from every night.

"Would you like to see the rest?" he whispered, finding himself swaying gently with her.

"I saw downstairs," she answered.

"There's another bedroom up here, and a small room where I thought we could have an armory...I need to find some hooks for the walls to hang up your axes, and I have some Inferno prototypes too-"

"Hiccup," she cleared her throat, gazing up at him with those breathtaking eyes. "We're going to be in here for a month. I think I'll have time to inspect every inch of our house."

"Oh," Hiccup swallowed, "Yeah. Right…of course."

She raised up one of Hiccup's hands above their heads and gracefully spun beneath their makeshift arch. Hiccup smiled, watching as the white of her dress, the gold of her hair fanned out and collapsed in a breath.

"Are you hungry?" he found himself asking. They hadn't had much opportunity to eat at their wedding feast…turns out the Chief getting married was quite a big deal and everyone, _everyone _wanted to speak to the newlyweds. It was a wonder Hiccup was able to deter them from entering the house. Thank the gods for locks.

"Not really…I am thirsty though."

"We have some spiced mead downstairs, or I could get you some water."

"Water sounds nice," she smiled a thin smile, running her thumb across his fingers. Hiccup kissed her forehead before beginning the strangely dizzying descent downstairs to the kitchen. He had filled up a barrel with fresh water from one of the nearby springs just last night, and with the cold weather, he was delighted to find it chilled and refreshing. He filled up a mug for Astrid and downed a cup for himself. He shivered, pulling his cloak around tightly, eager to return to the warm comfort of their bedroom. He ascended the steps, careful not to spill his wife's first request.

"Don't screw up Hiccup," he muttered to himself with a chuckle, "You've only been married for what...five, six hours?"

But as he entered the room, his eyes landing on her, the mug magically dropped from his hands and clattered onto the floor.

Astrid was in bed...on top of the bed…their bed…her wedding dress on the opposite side of the room…wearing nothing but her white bridal cloak and crown.

"I..um…" he fumbled to scoop up the now empty mug, hardly noticing the water spilled all over, "I can go get you more towels, I mean more water…and some towels to clean up the water…um…"

"Hiccup," Astrid said softly, her hand clutching the cloak closed, "I'm really _not_ thirsty."

"Um…'kay."

She shuffled onto the edge of the bed, her long bare legs swinging tensely as she gazed at the floor. A faint smile graced her lips.

"And I thought I would be the nervous one…"

"Nervous? What? Me?" he squeaked, clearing his throat, "No, totally…nope-"

She eyed him, her lips pursed.

"Okay yeah. I'm completely out of my element here."

"Makes two of us then," she switched hands, momentarily letting the cloak open just an inch before she snatched it shut again. "I mean, I don't know _why _I'm nervous. It's not like this is a totally brand new thing."

"It's not?" Hiccup's eyes widened, but Astrid waved him off.

"What I _meant_ was, we've known what happens between a married couple for years. We were taught to stay pure and that one day I would have to be able to please my husband…I had that humiliating meeting with Gothi the other week…logically it doesn't make any sense for me to be nervous…I know what I want and all...that's why I undressed when you went downstairs. I thought it would help me relax and-why are you smiling at me like that?"

Hiccup hadn't realized he was smiling. He felt awful, truly. She was nervous, but the flush it brought to her cheeks was intoxicating. She must have not noticed that she was twirling a strand of her hair repeatedly around her fingers. Most importantly she had said the words, _my husband_.

"Because I love you, Astrid."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, only to bury her face in her hands.

"Hey, come on milady," Hiccup finally felt bold enough to approach the bed, settling down beside her on the edge. He had made it taller so that their feet wouldn't touch the floor when sitting on it. His metal leg swung side by side with hers, brushing against her bare skin like a breath of winter air. He noticed the swarm of goosebumps traveling up her leg, noticed how her toes curled just slightly.

"Guess I'm not the Fearless Astrid Hofferson I used to be, huh?"

"Well," his hand grasped hers, "No. You're not…" At his smirk, Astrid tried to suppress giggles.

"Oh don't you dare-"

"You're the Fearless Astrid _Haddock _now!"

"Ugh!" She pressed her palm against his face, playfully nudging him. Hiccup flopped back onto the bed dramatically, his arms sprawled out wide.

"That was a good one and you know it," he winked.

"It was something all right," she hummed, carefully maneuvering herself so that she could lay down beside him without losing her hold on her cloak. He cushioned her head with his arm and pulled her close.

"This is nice," he said after a moment, "Really nice."

"Even though we haven't done half the stuff we're supposed to do?"

Instead of speaking, he reached up and snatched her flowery crown from off the top of her head. He didn't see where it landed but heard it hit the floor with a satisfying smack.

"There," he grinned crookedly, "That's one thing taken care of."

She giggled against his shoulder, her cheeks as pink as the flowers he had just removed.

"So…can I finally know what your meeting with Gothi was about?"

Her smile vanished as she rolled her eyes.

"To see if I am a suitable wife for the young chief," she mumbled, "and able to have his children."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," he sat upright, "Since when is that-"

"It's…complicated, Hiccup," she joined him, grasping his hand, "As the chief's wife-"

"Chieftess," he clarified, "You're more than just my wife, milady."

"Okay then, as the Chieftess, I need to be pure-"

"That was never an issue…" Hiccup muttered.

"But-" she eyed him, "I need to be able to give you an heir too."

Hiccup snorted, "Talking about an heir already? I'm finally getting the hang of this Chief business and Gothi already wants to get rid of me."

Despite his efforts, Astrid did not smile.

"You're…not really worried about that…are you?"

"There's a reason I'm an only child babe, and it's not because my mother disappeared for twenty years," she hugged her knees into her chest, still mindful of the placement of her robe. "Everyone is worried that the same thing will happen to me, including my mother. She…she cried at the meeting-"

"As," he cupped her face, brushing away even the slightest hint of tears. "Right now, Snotlout is my heir. I am in no rush to replace him, but I'm also not worried about the possibility of replacing him. It _will _happen one day, but for right now it's not your duty. It's a tomorrow duty, or a next month duty, or a next year duty," he kissed her quickly, "And I know you're dutiful milady, but I didn't marry you just to have an heir. I married you because I love you, and I'll marry you again every day for the rest of my life if I need to, in order to prove that to you."

She raised her lips up to meet his, but he retracted.

"So please, _please _Astrid, put everything else aside, put _them_ aside, and just be my wife tonight?"

She smirked, "Only tonight?"

"Well…" he exhaled, "I would prefer every night-"

She let the robe drop from her shoulders, revealing a heavenly goddess where Astrid once sat.

Hiccup blinked: once, twice, before he could speak.

"But y-y-yeah we can start with tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Snoggletog.

It was his second holiday without his dad, his second with his mom, and his second as chief.

It was his first without Toothless since he was fifteen, but it was his first with his wife.

They hadn't even considered the holiday when planning their wedding, but the festivities landed right in the middle of their honeymoon month. They watched the village quietly, almost solemnly decorate from their wide bedroom window, curled up with nothing but a blanket and hot mugs of mead. Snow drifted down from the perpetual gray sky, creating a constant covering. There weren't any massive snowdrifts like the ones on Old Berk, but there was still enough powder to require shoveling, for hours of entertainment for children.

The statue where almost two weeks ago they had become husband and wife was decorated in holiday regalia, with the shield tree behind it. Even from their closed vantage point they could smell the kitchens working overtime in preparation for the feast.

"Do you miss it?" Astrid asked with a slight yawn, her cheek pressed up against his shoulder.

"Nah," he kissed her blonde curls, feeling the stubble growing in on his chin. He shaved before their wedding, and if shaving again meant seconds away from Astrid then he was in no particular hurry to take the blade to his chin. "Less chaotic up here."

"Hey we haven't seen any accidental fires or explosions."

"There's still time."

"I'm surprised the twins aren't taking advantage of our absence-"

"Shh…don't jinx it."

She giggled, her toes entwining with his. They were out of mead at the moment, though neither of them was eager to leave their warm haven.

"I'm thinking once the ice thaws we expand the docks into a harbor," Hiccup said drowsily, his finger pointing off to the horizon. "We could go back to how it used to be, with a fleet of ships. With the warmer climate, we could grow a lot more crops and raise livestock other than sheep and chicken."

"And change the lifestyle of Berk? Why Hiccup you wouldn't!"

He nudged her playfully.

"I can't help it: I'm just so good at it."

She hummed, but the happiness faded from her face. He didn't even need to ask her what was wrong, she simply spoke.

"I thought you wanted us to be off the map."

"That was with the dragons-"

"The world still thinks we have dragons Hiccup. They'll just keep coming here until they see for themselves…and then they might see us as weak."

"Berk is never weak. Battered and scarred maybe, but never weak. That's why we'll build up a fleet of trade ships _and_ warships. We can also improve our coastal defenses, make the island impenetrable. We have more land, more resources," he kissed the soft crown of her head, "I just hope we don't need it."

"Same," she shuffled, laying her head down on his lap, "I'd like some peace for a while."

"Anything else you'd like milady?"

The sweet smile returned: "Do you remember that animal we saw a few years back when we went further south? The one that the people were riding?"

"A horse?"

"Yeah that…do you think we could have some of those? I've never seen them anywhere around Berk, and I'm sure people would like them."

He chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

"Good," she pushed herself up, "Now how about I go make us some yaknog?"

"Noooo-oh hey look something's on fire!"

"Hiccup!"

"No really, look."

Astrid froze, just long enough for a naked Hiccup to sprint out of their bedroom and slam the door.

"HICCUP HADDOCK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"To throw out all of the eggs in the house!"

"HICCUP!"

* * *

Across the sea in a world untouched by man, dragons rejoiced as hatchlings swam up from the bottom of springs to be collected by their expectant parents. Stormfly cooed proudly over her latest brood of five as her latest mate regurgitated some fish for their hungry bellies. Meatlug was busy wrangling an inquisitive Fishmeat around as his tiny wings propelled him into every other dragon. She grumbled apologies as he dive bombed new families before fluttering up to the rafters of the cavernous underworld.

Watching over the spectacle was a proud alpha dragon. Toothless sat on his crystal perch, scanning the scene below him, taking count as to how many new hatchlings there were. He cooed upon noticing Stormfly's flock of gangly babies, and chuckled as he watched Meatlug chase her precocious yearling. Across the way, he spotted Cloudjumper and his young mate guiding their infant around as her four wings continued to trip her. By the mouth of the cavern sat the ever-watchful Bewilderbeest. Toothless grumbled, still uncertain of his old enemy, yet the behemoth had proven an effective guardian to the Hidden World. His cold gaze met Toothless's, and they shared a nod of recognition.

An affectionate coo perked up his ears, followed immediately by a soft caress against his neck. Toothless warbled as she sat beside him, their tails entwining. He would need to leave soon to welcome the newborns, a tedious task but one he knew he must do. He was not looking forward to babies chewing on his tail or crawling over top of him. He wondered if they would damage his tail fin…

She whimpered beside him, her blue eyes filled with melancholy. Toothless knew why his mate sat so dejectedly, knew why she watched the happy families parade around with their infants. He placed his head atop hers and murmured gently.

It had been a deformed lump of an egg, dead before either of them could spare an ounce of hope. There was time, of course: they were both young dragons…but even Toothless could not help but feel the pangs of envy when he eyed the proud fathers.

With an encouraging purr, Toothless licked his mate's head: there was always next season.


End file.
